Shack's friend
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = Student; Victim | gender = | base of operations = Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = | status = | born = 1985 Assuming that is the same age as Lori Campbell, who is stated to be 18-years-old, then would have been born in 1985. | died = 2003 | 1st appearance = Freddy vs. Jason (2003) | final appearance = | actor = Colby Johannson }} Shack's friend is a fictional murder victim featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th film franchises. Played by actor Colby Johannson, he appeared in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Biography This unidentified male was a resident of Springwood, Ohio and was born around the year 1985. As a teenager he attended school at Springwood High School and was friends with another student named Shack. Shack and his friend appeared to be part of a sports team, likely football. In the wake of the brutal murder of a fellow student named Trey Cooper, several students at Springwood High began organizing a rave to help them deal with their stress and sense of loss. Mostly however, the students were just looking for a reason to party. The party was held outside at night in a large corn field adjacent to a farm silo. Shack and his crony took pleasure in tormenting nerdy Charlie Linderman, who rode to the rave on his scooter. They tackled him to the ground, and the boy held a container of beer while Shack inserted a hose into Linderman's face, forcing him to drink copious amounts of beer. A short time later, Shack and his friend sneaked off to smoke marijuana and drink hard grain alcohol. Shack was so drunk from Everclear by this point, that his friend actually had to hold the joint for him while smoking. As the two began giggling, the friend turned around and saw the recently resurrected undead masked serial killer Jason Voorhees standing behind them. They began laughing at him, mistakenly believing him to be some random hillbilly. The friend called him a "corn-poke" and noted that this was not a Halloween party, and the rave was "invite only, and you weren't invite..." The friend never had the chance to complete his sentence. Jason grabbed his head in both hands and twisted it around 180 degrees so he was facing backward. He then tipped him over and his body fell to the ground. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); "Life and Death of the Party", Chapter 7. Notes & Trivia * * In Freddy vs. Jason, this character is credited as "teammate". * Shack's friend is the sixth actual murder victim shown in Freddy vs. Jason. He is the eighth murder victim presented in the film if you include the little girl from Freddy Krueger's flashback scene and the three camp counselors from Jason Voorhees' dream sequence. Discounting flashbacks, he is the fifth male character killed in the film, and the second minor character. * The number on Shack's friend's sports jacket is 5. See also External Links * * Freddy vs. Jason at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:1985/Character births Category:2003/Character deaths Category:Students Category:Victims Category:Jason Voorhees/Victims Category:Colby Johannson Category:Characters with biographies